


The Temptation

by captainamergirl



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: Alan's newest obsession take 2, Gen, creepy Alan, in laws are not off-limits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Alan's newest daughter-in-law tempts him without even knowing she's doing it. {WickedAlan alert!}





	The Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I come up with this shit lol

Alan Spaulding believed that enough money could buy you anything - loyalty, subservience, power … But he didn’t realize now - and maybe never would - that that would never be enough to buy  _her_ . She was too pure, too good, too innocent, too perfect … Too unused and unspotted and he was too unworthy.  
  
He craved her though, with every fiber of his being. Woke up many nights alone in his four-poster bed, swimming in his own sweat, teeth chattering, breath ragged with desire for her. She haunted even his dreams. She was the untouchable woman. The saintly woman dedicated to home and hearth.   
  
Also, she was his son’s new bride. His son’s first love actually and his grandson’s mother. That would have been enough to deter anyone else. But not him. No, he was Alan Spaulding. Descended from a long line of richer, prouder, and more powerful men than even he. He felt if he couldn’t have her, then he was failing himself, them … their legacy …  
  
He felt sure that they would be looking at him from above - or below, as the case may be - mocking him and goading him that he was so impotent in his ability to simply  _possess_ her.  
  
But he would eventually. When the time was right. When he could tempt her with things that she claimed to have no use for - material things, power. It was his long held personal belief that any woman could be bought with the right words and the right jewelry. Even she. Even the  _temptress_ who would never think of herself as a temptress.  
  
Although, how could she not? Could she not see for herself that she was every rich man’s - and poor man’s - fantasy with her wide, almond eyes that were the exact shade of swirled chocolate … Her body that could tempt even the most devout priest and lips that beckoned, begged, to be teased and bitten and kissed until they were swollen.  
  
His son was a fool to think he could keep that kind of treasure to himself for too long. Alan would never allow that.  
  
Soon enough he would make his move and no one would see it coming. To  _possess_ someone in Alan’s eyes, to make them yours, to own them, was to love them …  
  
FIN


End file.
